dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spike the Devil Man
|manga debut = "The Power of Goku" |anime debut = "The Devilmite Beam" |Race = DevilDaizenshuu 7, 1996 |Gender = Male |Height = 200 cm (about 6'7")Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, 1987 |Date of birth = |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Address = FS 199644 CC |Occupation = Martial Artist |FamConnect = Majon (sister) }} Spike the Devil Man, also known simply as , is a devil from Hell who works as one of Fortuneteller Baba's fighters. He appears in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and the anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. He was once the strongest of Baba's fighters, but was bumped down one rank by Grandpa Gohan. Appearance Spike is a tall humanoid being clad in black with large wings that allow him to take flight, two horns on top of his head and sharp fangs. His weapon of choice appears to be a sharp pitch fork. Personality Spike has a disliking to angels. In the FUNimation dub, he speaks with a slightly effeminate manner in a similar manner to General Blue. Biography Background Spike was born in Hell and later on, won the World Martial Arts Tournament twice. He came to Earth to "earn some more", and wants to return to Hell some day. ''Dragon Ball'' Fortuneteller Baba Saga During Goku and his friends' mission to defeat all of Baba's fighters to find out the location of an undetectable Dragon Ball, Spike watches Goku easily defeat Bandages the Mummy in the Devil's Toilet, somewhere inside Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. He prepares to fight Goku while discussing with Grandpa Gohan, the last fighter Goku will have to face. When the fight begins, Spike assumes the boy will be no match, but he is overpowered by the young boy, who is clearly stronger than him, easily dodging his attacks. Spike however, gives Goku a run for his money and tries to blow him to shreds with his most deadly attack, the Devilmite Beam, despite Baba urgently telling him not to. Unfortunately, he does not know that Goku has a pure heart, which shocks him greatly. In desperation, Spike brings out his Demon Fork, but is still defeated by getting kicked into a wall, and Goku goes to the next round against Grandpa Gohan. King Piccolo Saga During the King Piccolo Saga, Spike's information was shown to be in the World Martial Arts Tournament records stolen by Tambourine, although it is not revealed if Spike was among the martial artists killed by Tambourine (which is highly unlikely, as Tambourine would have likely been killed by Spike's Devilmite Beam due his evil heart). ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Spike the Devil Man is killed from either Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack or when Kid Buu destroyed the Earth (alternatively he may have fled to Other World as Baba had and returned to the living world after the Earth was restored). He is revived with the rest of Earth's population by Porunga, and gives his energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb when Mr. Satan asks for everyone's energy. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, there is a What-If Story named Unexpected Help, where he is the one who fights Frieza, one of his soldiers, Appule and King Cold (who are waiting for Goku to return to Earth, so they can kill him) instead of Future Trunks. Spike the Devil Man is surprisingly able to defeat the pair (as well as two other soldiers), thanks to his Devilmite Beam. Power ;Manga and Anime Spike was a powerful enough fighter to have won the World Martial Arts Tournament twice in the past. He is also the strongest of Fortuneteller Baba's champions with the exception of Grandpa Gohan who only temporarily fought for her. While his Devilmite Beam would be devastating for many fighters, it proved useless on Goku who was pure of heart and was defeated by him with minimal effort. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight/Hikou' – Devilman can fly at will, either due to his wings or his ki. *'Magic Materialization' – The magical ability to create objects from seemingly thin air. *'Demon Fork Rush' – First, Spike creates a pitchfork and uses it to uppercut the opponent into the air. Then, he flies up into the air and repeatedly stabs the opponent with the pitchfork. Finally, Spike flies up into the air again and swoops down to knock his opponent down to the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Devilmite Beam' – The Devilmite Beam transforms an opponent's own negative thoughts into destructive beams that can annihilate anything in their path. However, it only works if there are negative thoughts in the target's mind to begin with. *'Kaikosen' – A mystical energy attack he fires from his hands that ensnares the opponent in electrical energy, temporarily paralyzing them. Spike can use this technique before firing the Devilmite Beam, to ensure a direct hit. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Revenge of King Piccolo. *'False Courage' – One of his Blast 1 in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Fork Attack' – Spike uses the Magic Materialization to create a pitch fork, which he instantly throws at his opponent. The fork explodes upon hitting its target (like a missile). Used in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Equipment *'Demon Fork' - A weapon used by Spike where he uses Magic Materialization to form the Demon Fork and then proceeds to attack his opponent with the weapon. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' In Dragon Ball Online, enemy Devils appear very similar to Spike the Devil Man. Voice Actors *Japanese: Michihiro Ikemizu *English: **Funimation dub: Justin Cook **Blue Water dub: Randall Wiebe *Spanish: **Spanish dub: Antonio Villar **Latin American Spanish dub: Humberto Solórzano *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Guilherme Lopes (DPN dub), Emerson Camargo (Álamo redub) Battles ;Dragon Ball *Spike the Devil Man vs. Goku Trivia *He is based on the titular character from the 1972 manga , more specifically on his 1972 anime incarnation. *His Japanese name is a pun on . *He makes a cameo appearance on a billboard in the Trunks Saga. *One of Spike's hobbies, beside fighting, is shopping. Gallery See also *Spike the Devil Man (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Akkuman pt-br:Akkuman Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters